


Phineas and Ferb: Sorority Life

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:Being a part of Phi Sigma Eta isn’t easy, but the girls give it their all. No matter how humiliating.Just a quick look at the former Fireside Girls going through a few Phi Sigma Eta activities. Probably not my best work, but I think it turned out fairly okay considering I have so little idea what I'm doing.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Phineas and Ferb: Sorority Life

**Author's Note:**

> ** Summary: ** Being a part of Phi Sigma Eta isn’t easy, but the girls give it their all. No matter how humiliating.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a quick look at the former Fireside Girls going through a few Phi Sigma Eta activities. Probably not my best work, but I think it turned out fairly okay considering I have so little idea what I'm doing.
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

“And you girls always thought that learning to shake your butts had been a waste of time.” Sarah, dressed in just an orange bra and thong while seated on the couch, commented, thoroughly enjoying the show she was being given in the Phi Sigma Eta sorority house.

As techno pop music spread a nice beat into the room, Ginger, in a pair of tight black panties that left most of her cheeks exposed and a cleavage revealing frilly black bra, and Isabella, wearing equally tight and revealing white panties with a matching bra, shook their hips and rumps rhythmically for Sarah’s enjoyment.

“We’re sorry, mistress.” they said in unison.

“I’m sure you are.” Sarah said before glancing down at her lap, where short little Milly was straddling her in an adorable pair of black panties decorated with pink stars and a pink training bra. She never did really develop enough to go and get a proper one.

Gripping Milly’s panties with her left hand, Sarah pulled on them to edge them in her toned butt and make the girl sit up more. “Urgh… Y-yes, mistress?”

“I wanna feel what those lips of yours can do.” With another pull to really dig the star panties in, Sarah forced Milly to move herself up more and crashed their lips together.

“Mmmpphh!” the short girl kept her mouth closed at first, but a much harder pull on her panties, which caused her lift up and stick out her backside as the fabric chafed and flossed her, made her squeal.

Sarah took the opportunity to slip her tongue into the girl’s mouth. “MMMM!” she moaned in satisfaction before slapping her right hand onto Milly’s butt and giving it a nice, firm squeeze. 

“MMYYYPH!” The squeak was accompanied by some squirming that her mistress certainly enjoyed.

Even throughout this though, Sarah made sure to keep her eyes on the jiggling butts ahead of her.

Being the helpful leader that she is, Sarah pulled away from Milly and, after taking in a few deep breaths and wiping some saliva from her mouth, gave some ‘helpful’ advice.

“This is normally the part where you’re supposed to turn it up.” Smirking at them, their leader asked, “Do I need to get out the riding crop?”

“NO!” they shouted.

“We’ll do better, mistress!” Ginger assured her.

Nodding her head, Isabella said, “Right away too.” Dipping low, the girls began to outright twerk now.

“Try showing some more cheek girls.” Sarah suggested while continuing to feel up Milly’s butt. Reluctantly, Isabella and Ginger gripped their panties and pulled them up higher, wincing as Sarah nodded in approval of the more exposed flesh. “Much better.” she said before returning to Milly’s lips.

And where are the other four, you’re probably wondering.

Well…

-

“OWW! Katie!” Holly exclaimed as her bikini bottoms were pulled up and dug into her crack.

“Sorry…” her blonde friend apologized while backing up closer to her.

Clad in matching, orange and yellow high cut bikini bottoms with tight fitting tube tops, Holly, Katie, Gretchen, and Adyson were in a rather frustrating situation.

As new members, they were charged with scrubbing out the pool in the back. To make it more difficult though, each girl had her bottoms tied to another one’s.

Making that even worse, the tall and muscled blond girl who’d been given a frontal wedgie during their reunion with Sarah, whom they now new to be named Mary and whom was now clad in a bikini similar to the ones they wore, held a leash for each rope.

“AHHHOW!” And as Gretchen and Adyson just felt, the tall girl wasn’t at all hesitant about tugging on them. And while far from bulky, actually being rather lean, she was certainly strong.

“You missed a spot!” Mary yelled down to them. “And no picking out those wedgies” Emphasizing that point, she tugged on both leashes, making all four girls squeak loudly and clench their butts as the spandex material of their bottoms was driven tightly into their cracks.

-

Back inside…

“Alright, time to switch.” Sarah announced, feeling sweaty and a little sticky as she lifted Milly off of her lap.

Now a little sweaty from their dancing, Ginger and Isabella took some relief from the fact that they could stop shaking their butts. That feeling was largely overpowered by the shame from the knowledge of what came next though.

As Milly came over to them, they reluctantly made their way over to Sarah. As they each took a seat on her lap, Sarah said, “Alright Milly, show me that you still remember how to work it.”

Blushing, she replied. “As you wish, mis-mistress.” Thankfully, she still remembered the moves to what she and her friends had dubbed the ‘Waggle Dance’ and began a routine of hip and rear shakes, knees occasionally bending so she could really waggle her toned butt.

Pleased with that, Sarah turned her attention to the girls seated on her lap. “Ginger, lips on my neck and get your hands on my chest.” Turning left, she said, “Izzy, your hands go down low and get your lips on mine.” 

When they blushed and hesitated, she gripped their panties and gave them a little pull, prompting them to get started.

As Isabella slowly pressed her lips against Sarah’s, opening her mouth with a muffled yelp when the older girl gave her butt a slap, Ginger began peppering her neck with kisses and licks.

As she felt Ginger’s hands begin to grope her chest and Isabella’s moved between her legs to begin rubbing her through her thong while glancing over at Milly’s shaking rump, Sarah let out a moan as the heat inside her grew. “MmmMMPPHH! YSSHHH!”

-

“HYYYYYOOOWWWWW! NYYAAHH! EEEEK!” the four girls who had been cleaning the pool squeaked and squealed as, now that they were done, Mary pulled them out of it using the leashes, pulling the ropes and their bikini bottoms as they lifted out.

“Whiners.” the girl muttered with an eyeroll.

Groaning as they got to the top, they glared at her. “Don’t forget what Sarah promised us for cleaning the pool.” Adyson stated.

As they stood up, Mary felt herself sweat a bit. “Ummm… Any chance you’ll be gentle?” The looks on their faces as they all got a grip on her bottoms from fours sides and proceeded to LIFT! “GAAAHHH!” Her mouth hung open as the girls lifted her straight off the ground, it being her turn to feels spandex chafing her and flossing its way into her butt. “Pleeeeasssss… STAAAHHHP!” she begged, only to be given a particularly strong and well synchronized bounce in response. “NYYOW! Owowowow!”

Dropping her on the ground, where she whimpered and clutched at her groin, they stuck out their tongues at her and gave a “Nyeh!”

-

Going back inside, the four of them were greeted be the sight of Milly down on all fours and twirling her rump in a circle. At the same time, Sarah and Ginger locked lips while the latter got the back of her panties tugged on lightly. Isabella now being the one to suck on Sarah’s neck while the two girls continued to feel her up, was getting her panties pulled in the front.

Seeing the bikini clad girls enter the room, Sarah gently pushed her two make out partners aside and grinned at the girls. “Glad to see you’re done with the pool already, because I could use a couple more lips over here. Not to mention some more pieces of eye candy to work it for me.”

A mix of whines and blushes answered her as the four of them began taking up positions to help please her.

Just another day in Phi Sigma Eta.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml775132388']=[] 


End file.
